Pardon me, that's mine
by Go For Gold
Summary: "Cause as far as he was concerned, Kaede Rukawa was only his to touch." The years have passed. Rukawa is now captain of Shohoku. His fandom has become bigger than ever! And Sendoh has some issues with possessiveness.


Pardon me, that's mine.

It was pretty much as good as a warm-up, Rukawa thought as he scored another three-pointer.

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the star player of Shohoku scored the final basket before the buzzer ran out. The score was 102-40. It was a no-name team, so it was no real surprise that Shohoku won by a landslide.

"RU-KA-WA!" Screamed his fan-club from the stands. The group had grown so big that the noises it made were un-ignorably loud. Adding the fact that they were high-pitched squeals, it was annoyingly deafening.

The team came up to bump fists with the five main players as Rukawa was handed his bottle of water and a towel by a junior.

Two years had passed and he was now a third year. His match against Sannoh in his first year seemed so distant now. He was taller. Stronger. The best. But strangely he felt unaccomplished. He never got a chance to take down "The Kings" Maki, Fujima or the most important one of all…

Miyagi had passed the title of captain to him with Coach Anzai's completely willing approval and Sakuragi's shouts of utter outrage. For a whole week Sakuragi grumbled and complained, even when Miyagi 'explained' that "only a dimwit would choose a bigger and irresponsible dimwit as captain."

Look, said hothead was walking up to him right now.

"What's up with you hogging all the attention, Rat face? You should have passed the ball to **me**! I would have scored that last you're _all that_ now that you're the captain? Hah! I'll have you know that you're only the captain because of my rehab gap! And that the secret weapon needs to be kept in the shadows, you hear?! ….." Sakuragi's face twisted into a well-practised teeth-baring frown as he prattled on. Rukawa, having heard this a thousand and one times before, zoned him out automatically. Some people never grow up.

Sakuragi pouted all the way to the Shohoku waiting room, only smiling goofily when Haruko praised him for his "fine play".

Sighing with boredom, Rukawa pulled off his sweaty uniform and put on his spare shirt. The shirt was rather uncharacteristic of someone like him. The background of it was black and printed in reasonably big, white font was "I love Shirotora" with a animated white tiger cub in the middle. Again, no surprise that he was questioned about it before and obviously teased by you-know-who.

It was a couples shirt (you'll see later;D) and his favourite, though he would rather give Sakuragi a big bear hug than admit either one.

"You're wearing that 'I love white tiger' shirt again." Noted Haruko as she held out a tray of sliced lemons to him. Taking one, he nodded both as a thanks and as a reply.

"It must be special to you for it to wear it so often." She smiled as he stared at her incredulously. But before she could attempt to press more, tell-tale sounds giggles and squeals started to near the room. Rukawa closed his eyes and mentally face-lockered. He forgot to run out fast enough.

Also hearing the sounds of obsession, Haruko looked at him apologetically, since she sort of was the one who stalled him.

The pathway was now effectively clogged up by fangirls in pink cheer-leader uniforms. Groups of Ru, Ka and Wa all gathered excitedly outside. Banging on the door of Shohoku waiting room could now be heard.

What he didn't know was that there was also a ex-Ryonan member who was about to enter the room but made his quick escape when he saw the swarm of Pink Diabolicals headed his way.

"Rukawa? Rukawa?! Rukawa?!" The fans called with increasing volume.

'Not home. Not home.' The wanted man mentally chanted.

"Captain Rukawa is as popular as usual." Sighed the juniors.

Once again the man of action, the angry Sakuragi opened the door and yelled.

"Not here! Get lost! All of you!"

"Hey, it's the red monkey again. Outta the way, let us see that he's not here!" The leader of Ru shrieked back, followed by her other Ru followers.

Sakuragi stood solid at the door reminding himself constantly that boys don't hit girls. Silently slipping his earphones on, Rukawa mentally thanked the steel-bodied idiot.

All was saved by Akagi, Mitsui and Miyagi showing up. The mere sight of the three college boys towering over them menacingly and the thoroughly annoyed looks on their faces caused the fans to scatter.

Sensing that the coast was clear, Rukawa made to leave, but not before getting slapped on the back by Akagi and tackled to the floor by Mitsui and Miyagi.

"Popular one, _huh_?!" Miyagi taunted as he punched Rukawa playfully in the gut.

"Got your own ginormous fan-club, _hmmm_?!" Came Mitsui's headlock.

"Okay boys. Let him go. He better run before those freaks of nature come back." Akagi pulled the two away from him. "Good job out there." He called after Rukawa's retreating figure. He raised his hand in acknowledgement to Akagi.

He breathed in the fresh air as he stepped out of the stadium. It was a clear day and he was glad for it. Cold weather made him sneeze. Walking at an average pace, Rukawa, rather stupidly he might later add, let his guard down. He didn't at all expect that he would be so unlucky as to have another encounter with any of his other fans. But in his defence, and slight surprise, these girls weren't wearing the uniform of the Pink Diabolicals. Then again, it didn't mean that they weren't hardcore. There were five of them, and he was surrounded.

"Hey, hey, hey." One of the girls started speaking, moving to clutch his arm. "You know I absolutely _love_ you. You're my dream guy come to life. I'd give you anything you wanted if you would be my boyfriend."

"_As if_!" Scoffed the second, taking custody of his other arm. "I love you more that she does. I've watched all your games since junior high!"

"_Hah_!" Came another pulling the first one off and taking her place. "That's nothing. I read all the articles he was featured in, cut them out of the magazines and pasted them all over my room!"

As more and more pitched in and they started squabbling internally, Rukawa was getting freaked. Sure he knew he had fans, but he usually didn't stay around for them to spill out their obsession for him. He almost visibly stiffened when all eyes turned to him.

"Pick one of us!" They all exclaimed at once, crossing their arms, all staring confidently at him.

"… I" Rukawa began but the figure that had been watching for some time choose that moment to step up.

Sendoh Akira was waiting outside the stadium and had spotted the Shohoku captain emerge from the main entrance. A large smile graced his face as he made his way over. Movement at the corner of his eye drew his attention to the five girls that were about to ambush the unguarded prince.

He wanted to shout something like "Kaede, run!", he really did. But that would have been rude and ungentlemanly. And he, _**the**__dashing_ Sendoh Akira was well-known for his charming, gentlemanliness.

So he watched the group of girls pounce on the poor boy, his inner animal extending its claws. Yet he walked smoothly, cooly towards the group. Why? Cause he was suave, cool, Sendoh Akira.

But however suave, cool, charming and gentlemanly Sendoh Akira was, he drew the line at the sight, the mere _thought_, of his boyfriend getting touched by cheap plastics (mind you, he did not just say that). Thus, justifying the slight crease of his usually gentle brow and the slight frown on his usually smiling lips. Cause as far as he was concerned, Kaede Rukawa was only his to touch.

Rukawa swallowed his words as he felt a strong arm encircling his waist and gently but firmly pulling him two steps back, away from the harpies (he didn't say that either) and pressing him hip-to-hip with Sendoh Akira The Great.

"Pardon me, but this is mine." Sendoh grinned his trademark grin as he faced the girls.

The girls looked from the "intruder", to the arm around Rukawa, to Rukawa, and again back to the tall, spikey-haired, brightly beaming college boy, not really believing what the gesture and the words were implying.

"Just to make sure you get the picture…" Sendoh's grin turned just a small shade darker before he turned Rukawa's head to face him and giving him an open-mouth kiss infront of their (I'd say damn lucky!) audience. Sendoh smiled even wider when he noticed a larger audience at a slightly further distance.

A grunt came from Rukawa as their lips met. It was embarassing to say the least, but he'd never push Sendoh away.

Releasing his prince from his grasp on his jaw, Sendoh smiled happily again and waved his farewell, the arm around Rukawa's waist pulling him along to the subway station while the girls were left to stand outside the stadium.

Currently mimicking their gaping expressions were the Pink Diabolicals that made half the distance to 'protect' their precious Rukawa from harpies, and the Shohoku team and allumni that emerged from the stadium just in time to see the kiss.

"Hah! He's gay! I knew it! I knew it!" Exclaimed Sakuragi, jumping around like the monkey he truly is. The allumni had frozen to stone and the juniors were blushing madly. When the Pink Diabolicals regained their senses, about three quarters fell to the ground and started sobbing while the last quarter whooped and hugged each other with joy shouting "Senru Forever!" Haruko had also turned pink. The kiss was hot, but she's seen it before (shhh….). What really struck her was the shirts…

She recalled the image of Rukawa on the right with his shirt saying "I love Shirotora" while the ever-smiling Sendoh's shirt said "I am Shirotora". Blushing all over again, she hid her steaming face.

Back at Sendoh residence, Rukawa was dragged into the bathroom by a still-kinda-pissed Sendoh. He lifted the tap handle and placed the arm that he was holding under the running water for a while before reaching for the tub and retrieving his all time favourite Detol (Wonderful germ and bacteria killer. He liked it.) and squeezing a rather excessive amount onto Rukawa's now wet hand.

Humming softly, he began rubbing the soap all the way up to Rukawa's bicep and back down again, making sure to cleanse his boyfriend from any germs or bacteria that were almost undoubtedly left by the (ehem) harpies.

Rukawa remained silent and let Sendoh rinse his arm before pulling his other one to the sink as well. He was undeniably amused.

When Sendoh was 200% sure that Rukawa was at least 99% bacteria free, he dried his arms with a towel before letting them fall back to Rukawa's sides.

"So," Sendoh said, finally seeming to be at peace. "Nice game today." The room was lit by the famous nice-guy smile as Sendoh wrapped his arms around Rukawa's waist again, pulling him forward.

"Hmm.." Rukawa leaned onto his Sendoh's chest, breathing in the familiar scent that was his lover. "Never knew you were the possessive type."

"Hahahahaha… what makes you say that?" Sendoh laughed his usual sweet laugh, hugging his koi close.

"I like your shirt." Sendoh purred, causing Rukawa to grunt again, looking up.

"You were the one who bought it. Them."

"But you like them too, Koi." Sendoh chimed, gazing fondly at his prince.

Rukawa rolled his eyes and tip-toed slightly to place a kiss on Sendoh's welcoming lips.

"Silence means consent." Sendoh stated factually as Rukawa scoffed before kissing him again, deeply this time. He brought his arms up to circle around Sendoh's neck and fist in his hair, drawing an appreciative hum from Sendoh who pressed their bodies together.

"Shall we take a bath, Koi?"


End file.
